My OC
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: An OC, who believed she was a Self-insert character in her own FanFic. Until I made her aware that she's my OC. I am her God. (More like a Shitty Author with too much free time.) H-hey! Don't be rude here, save it for the story. (Whatever.)
1. Who Are You?

RWBY. The title of a webshow, with anime influences. It's also the name of a team of Hunters in training.

It's the show w-... I dropped after a couple of episodes. It just wasn't my thing. Then I read some Fate crossovers FanFiction, and thought 'I could use some more context.' So I re-watched some episodes.

I'm basically caught up to the 'Fall of Beacon', but I did skip around a lot. Then I read some bits on Wikipedia.

Back to FanFiction, I read a good amount, hopefully I remember enough facts so I can survive. Then again people like to change things so my knowledge could be flawed.

Crabs, just jumped into that monologue. Sorry, kinda still freaking out.

 _'Maybe if I refuse to acknowledge this, I'll disappear... Fudge! I already acknowledged the danger.'_

I should move or something, instead of staring at the... Thing. Yup! Thing!

 _'Wait. I don't have to because it's not real. It can't be. Yup! This is just a lucid dream.'_

The thing crouched down, and growled at me, or was it a snarl. There was also a faint sound a static.

 _'Very lucid and scary dream. Ok, let's freakout, we- I! Was going to do it anyways. But! Now I'm in control. Not ou- my first terror inducing dream.'_

More... Things, walk out the trees.

 _'Fudge! Fudge! Stop! Lying! Think Fuck! You aren't a fucking child! Some fucking deity of whatever! Knows you aren't fucking pure! We know this isn't a dream. This is real. Why? Fuck you! That's why. Better start running if you want to live. Or don't, we never fought to live or struggle too hard to avoid death. Shhh! Shut up! I don't need a meltdown right now.'_

The Things haven't attacked yet, but now I'm fully surrounded.

 _'Again, fuck you. We lost our phone? Seriously that's what you gave me. Not our family, or even our pets. No, your fucking phone was what we first thought. Maybe we deserve to be eaten by these Things? No, Beowolves. They are Beowolves, creatures of Grimm, from RWBY.'_

They pounced at me.

 _'Fine, fuck it lets black out. Fucking cowa-.'_

 **_-_-_-_**

 **-Earlier-**

"You can't keep doing this *." My therapist said. Again. She was sitting across from me, occasionally looking down to type on her laptop.

"I-I know. We talked about this, I don't want to not do this. I'm trying, it's just every time I try... I feel like I'm about to have another Anxiety attack. Then you know." I said my point again, but using different words. We're almost out of time, then she'll leave my house. My safe place.

If she was tired or annoyed, it didn't show, only her patient smile remained on her face.

What exactly we were talking about slips my mind, thinking about my many problems has never helped.

"Well, hopefully next time we meet we could talk about something new. I can see that we're currently going in circles. It's my-." The rest of her words have been said before, so I stopped paying attention.

I blinked and looked around. She's gone, I'm still on my couch, I must've zoned out, thinking of all my unimportant thoughts tend to do that. The thoughts that just roam around in your head, the one that sound like nonsense when spoken.

", I have to go pick up your brothers and take them to the library, then I'm driving your sister to her appointment for her baby. I'm telling you this because I also have other errands to run, and I won't be back till seven. Don't stay in your room all day. Bye." My mother said, before leaving.

 _'Great, nine hours alone. Doesn't matter, you spend all your time avoiding them when they're home anyways. Shut up. God, I must be really lonely to give myself voices to talk to. Yeah, we know. Maybe if you had fucking friends, we wouldn't exist, but fuck that! You had to be a emo loner with no hobbies. Hey, emo is something for fans of emotional music, or something.'_

I could argue with myself all day, heck, I'm still doing it. Just in the background. Whatever I decide won't matter. I could be insane or sane, but for now I'm just preparing to spend all day in bed.

Throwing out the trash, minimum effort in chores, but now I can claim I did something. Pouring some cat food for the the cats. Then eating something before grabbing some water bottles. Go to the bathroom, to brush my teeth, use the toilet, then finally fall into bed, after closing the curtains.

Spending the next five minutes into getting comfortable. Then placing my ear buds in, I hit shuffle, before zoning it out, till it's nothing but white noise.

I check up on some idle games, before placing my phone down and thinking.

'My life's boring. Yeah, we know, but in the long term you have a story. A story I can't tell. Only because of your fears, our story isn't grand. It fucking sucks. And yet it is still a story, one with you in it. Then I hate my character arc, just because I had all my morals learned and was doing great in school, depression and anxiety just had to tag along.'

I really thought it was my fault, since I was young, my moral compass was perfectly aimed to be a good person. Then I learned about God, God punished sinners, and I thought that was why my life was hard. I asked myself why? Why was I a sinner?

Every good deed I did, went unnoticed, but I still tried. Time and time again I had to ask why?

I would step on nails or glass, and be bedridden. I would trip and injure myself. I would accidentally break something. Why, God?

My siblings would do the opposite of me, they did whatever they wanted, without a care for rules or other people, and be rewarded to stop. Everything always went their way.

I was certain God hated me. Every time I had to bury my pets after they died. I would beg God to stop them from dying. When I looked forward to a birth of a new sibling, miscarriage. Whenever I made a friend, it was before they moved away.

God's world wasn't any better, in Winter: I would get sick. Spring: I couldn't be driven anywhere without vomiting. Summer: bloody noses if I didn't stay cool, all the time. Fall: I would get allergies that kept me home.

When I became a teenager, I gave up, more events happened and I quit, I couldn't take it. My thoughts changed from 'God Hated Me' to 'life happens, don't bother thinking about it.'

Unfortunately, the damage was done. I was depressed, all my energy sapped away. I was always anxious, thinking something bad was going to happen.

So, I stayed home, watching T.V. or Anime on my phone, just because they had structure, it wasn't random like life.

Then I couldn't do that, after the fourth T.V. broke my mom stopped buying them. After my siblings fought over it, the internet was taken away from us.

I hated it, but then I remembered FanFiction. Honestly, the first ones I really read were about Naruto. Then I spreaded my search on it and read, or downloaded to read later, whenever I can.

Now, I just spend all day reading on it.

 _'Oh, that wraps it up. What about us. Both of you aren't real, so it doesn't matter. Huh, 'kay whatever.'_

I picked my phone back up and went to FanFiction.

I read 'Blush' by Imyoshi, enjoyed every part of it. Then some random RWBY smut to calm my hormones, it's hard to read fluff when you're turned on. After doing 'that' I cleaned up, and read more fluff.

Now that my mind and body was at peace, I decided to check up and alter some of my RWBY Fic ideas/rough drafts.

I wrote the first sentence to a new one, about Penny (being a malfunctioning Droid) and (a Hunter failure -turned Garbage man) Jaune Arc, enjoying life as they can, before something-something plot-that-hasn't-been-made-yet happens... Also they're in space.

Then I made some changes to my 'Rwby Red book of Tales.' Basically a one-shot collection where characters inspired by fairytales are _more_. Like for example:

This Weiss has black hair and blood red lips. She got her scar from her jealous stepmother. She has a small fear of Corsets and Apples, she also ran away from home with the help of a Huntsman. She ended up living with Klein a Faunus with seven semblance related personalities, before she headed to Vale.

Some are like her and other were influenced more by other versions in different medias.

Then I realized I wasted a good portion of my time alone, by writing something I'll never publish.

Getting over my bout of depression, I read some more Fics, recalling it was Sunday I wanted to get some internet to Sync. So, I can get updates for the stories I'm reading, especially 'The Unseen Hunt' by Coeur Al'Aran.

It was then while I was looking through my Fics that I finished reading,

I found a Fic I don't remember reading. What's more is that it's only category was RWBY, everything else wasn't there, the title was:

"Who Are You?"

 _'We must have forgot this. Or misplaced it. Weird. Maybe it only has a few words. Yeah, remember that Star Vs. The Forces of Evil story that wouldn't load, probably a bug. We should read it before moving it.'_

I must've clicked it, 'cause that was the last thing I remember. Then waking up in a forest, and my mind dissolving into panic mode, where I mentally recap my problems in the harshest way I know and turn myself into a crying depressed ball of angst. From what I gather, that probably what attracted the... Grimm.

 _'I blacked out. Again, probably.'_

 _'This isn't right. Blacking out and waking up are back-to-back, sure you feel tired, but you wake up. No dreaming involved.'_

 _'My thoughts are only mine. I can't hear anything else. What's going on?'_

 _'I can't speak.'_

 _'D-did I die? Is this death?'_

 **"Who Are You?"**

The question came from everywhere, because I'm nowhere. It echoes for what feels like forever, in the span of a second.

 _'Who am I? I... Have no idea.'_

My past feels like a bad prologue, details I need are gone. Even my name.

 _'I am who I am, or something. My thoughts are the same, whatever this is it's currently giving me a clear mind. But my thoughts are mine, let's get this over with. I feel like I'm back on drugs._

 **"Who Are You?"**

 _'Doesn't matter. As long as my thoughts are mine, I don't care. For my name I don't know it, but I've never cared about it either.'_

 **"Who Are You?"**

 _'Geez, you want more? Sorry, but that's all I care about.'_

 **"Who Are You?"**

 **"You Are Blu."**

 _'I'm blue? I guess I am sad, but wha- no, wait, is that my name? Oh, yeah RWBY character are colour-coded. I'll need my mind back to think this over.'_

 **_-_-_-_**

 **"You Are Blu."**

...

 _'Fucking Fuck! Blue! We're fucking Blue!'_

My internal freak out is the cause of waking up in a bed -not a hospital bed-, and discovering my bangs -which we can't remember, but we're pretty sure, it was normal coloured- is blue, dark blue.

 _'Looks nice. Plus we like dark colours, would you want it bright pink instead. Fuck no!... Hey. Yeah. What. I'm not controlling you._ Oh, that could be problematic. **Fuck yeah! No fucking filters!** Huh, sounds like only one of us could speak(?) At a time.'

As the voices in head argue **_('Crazy train! Woot! Woot!')_** , I look around the room everything is pretty normal, kinda dull and bland. Reminds me of my foster room _('Or a guest room.')_.

The lights are off, but I can see pretty well. Must be a full moon, _'Wait'_ I thought as I gazed outside a window, and saw the broken moon. Oh, its big compared to ours.

 ** _'Oh fuck! I forgot we were in RWBY!_** _It does appear so, the Grimm, our hair colour and the Moon. All point to that conclusion._ We never did read any good Self-Inserts stories. **_Fuck. Are we fake._** _It is likely, a fairly normal day, then through unexplainable and improbable means we appeared in the forest. Sounds like one of our delusions._ No existential crisis, please. If we are fake and an poor attempt at FanFic, then we are. **_Yeah,_ are _-not getting published! We'll just sit and rot like every other Fic's._** _I have my doubts, but if we were to write this, then it'll be published. Then hopefully by some reason we'll continue to live._ _Great, crisis avoided.'_

Their silent sounds of agreement, were the last to be heard before I drifted in sleep.

My eye squinted, from the bright light. _'What is it? Likely the Sun. **More! Sleep!** This isn't my old life, we need to get up.'_

My head turned away from the Sun, and I saw a note on the nightstand, it read: 'let us know when ya wake.'

 _'Nice handwriting, typed, not cursive. Most likely written by the head of the household. Male or uneducated female. This spare room indicates a fair income or inheritance. A male heir is more likely, although depending on our location could be female. Either way, lines appear rushed but soft, could be female again, or male with control of his strength, control means trained. Training in RWBY likely connects to Hunters. Next the words._ **_Boo! You're boring and sexist!_** _C'mon this is kinda fun, and it's facts not opinion, for now. We don't know how many of the laws or culture work in RWBY if we weren't shown._ _It's clearly states more then one person. Education takes the backseat to sophistication, when slang is used. Could be a form of guesswork or a sign that they are laidback. Possibly to relive our stress of waking up in an unfamiliar location._ _Fun factor is running low and-_ **_Food!_** _Likely a laidback Hunter -attitude overwrites gender- who found and brought us to their home, possibility of this being a trap a low._ _You know, that's the first time I've heard something good from you. Even when the odd were low, you kept talking._ **_Food!_** _And you not making me feel guilty, is nice.'_

"Hello!" My high pitched voice called out, after I sat up and felt a warm breeze.

 _'High pitched?'_ I looked down at my body... I'm a girl.

 _'I didn't know. was I a girl before? Our body appears vulnerable and- **Naked!** Exposed. Give me a moment to go over the new variables. Oh, and likelihood of a trap has risen.'_

When the door opened, I didn't check. I took a moment to examine my body. My naked _scarred_ body, I traced _my fresh scars_ , they were all over my body. Crisscrossed claw marks, big and small teeth imprints. My fingers went over small material, I'm assuming were stitches, my fingers met and they felt numb upon each other. I felt my stomach drop and tears filled my vision.

I felt the phantom pain I been ignoring, the sensation of my body being treated like a chew toy, I didn't black out, I just repressed the memories. They came back with the pain. It hurt. I thought I was familiar with pain. I was wrong. It hurt. Being in a car crash was jarring but it wasn't this painful. Cracking you fingers, breaking your wrist and snapping your arm wasn't this painful. It hurt.

I always dealt with that pain alone. Now I feel like a baby crying for its mother. I don't want to be me anymore.

 **Congrats on your new job hosting [RWBY meets my OCs] Blu, it's the only reason this was posted.** **Next chapters, I just play around as a God, and make her do random things.**


	2. Ch2 (3)

**Interview**.

{Line Break.}

In an office of white, a blue chair sits in front of a white desk. In that chair sits a young (looking) girl.

 **"Welcome, please state your Character Sheet."**

"I already did the job. Why am I getting interviewed afterwards."

 **"Well, the next chapter was written before this, and I realized, that if someone only read this, they'll be pretty lost."**

"I fucking hate this."

 **"Just do it."**

"My name is Blu Azzurro. Guess what colours those mean. I have two toned blue hair, cut short. My left eye was cut out by Bandits, so I wear a medical eye patch. My right is dark blue. Not a hundred percent, but pretty sure my left was a lighter blue, based on my hair. I wear a big blue fuzzy hooded sweater, baggy black sweatpants, pale blue slippers. Underneath my clothes, I hide my bandage wrapped body. Three guesses for what covers my body beneath those. And finally my Semblance, I can't die if I have Aura. And since living is just dying slowly, I guess I'm not living either. My Aura is all going into my Semblance, so I don't get the passives, you can't even look at it. Did you just copy and paste what I said in [RmmO]?"

 **"Yeah, but I removed 'those', it was before Bandits. And I copied the whole thing, I'm trying to make you explain things."**

"Bastard. What am I explaining?"

 **"Okay first, you mentioned your past as a SI, then you acknowledge your actuality as an OC, but in the next chapter I made you in denial about that. Explain?"**

"So that's what going on? Your making excuses for contradicting statements?"

 **"Explain the contradiction."**

"Yeah fine, whatever. So, I'm an OC, yes, but I'm Your OC. You needed a voice, I'm your voice, I'm our voice in the RWBY Fandom."

 **"I think people say 'FNDM'. Next you said your were raped by the Bandits and Tamed Grimm, then the Grimm mauled you body. Finally, you said you waited for death. Explain."**

"You just wanted to break me, that simple. Everyone needs an Event before they change, most people realize they need to change the hard way. And you made me realize I was weak, but at that time I didn't know what was happening with you. If I wasn't Aware, I would be a basket case of problems. Fuck, I still am, but when you write me talking back to you, all my problems sink to the back of my head."

 **"More on that later, next we have your age. You gave some examples of time passing, but you didn't die or age. Explain."**

"My Semblance. It makes my Soul forever alive inside my body. So, even if I was to be dismembered, my Aura would still be active inside my limbs and I could move them. The only way I could die is if I was being drained of Aura then disintegrated down to embers. But yeah, my body won't age, decompose or heal itself, I'm technically immortal."

 **"Oh, Blu! I could make Ozpin suspicious of you! Then he'll try to prove to himself whether or not you're like him! Other idea! Wanna go kill a Maiden! No one could take _that_ Maidenhood from you!"**

"I'm going to pretend you asked me how long I waited. There were Tamed Grimm, because this was set _way_ back, before they turned hostile. But I don't like other characters knowing that."

 **"...Sorry. Okay, then you mentioned waking up with amnesia. But in the first chapter you didn't realize this, the closest you got was repressed memories. Explain."**

"My mind couldn't handle it, so I effaced that aeon. What the fuck did you just write?"

 **"Oh, sorry, I was checking my [Webster's New Elementary Dictionary] published in 1977, by Pocket Books by arrangements with Merriam-Webster Inc. For the right amount of time, I was going to write Eon, but it redirected me to Aeon, I don't know if it's still a word because it keeps getting autocorrected to Ad in. And then I saw Efface, it means 'to erase or blot out completely', and one example was 'Efface unpleasant memories.' So, yeah, there you go."**

"Yeah, fine. My mind couldn't handle it, so I effaced that aeon. And only slightly changed what happened before I was jumped. But in that time my mind still broke, hence the actual Voices I hear. Currently, I have all those memories."

 **"Cool, So, Blu?"**

"Yeah?"

 **"Wanna get stuck on islet, with Jaune?"**

"What?"

 **"It means 'a little island', I asked if you wanted to be stranded on a little island with Jaune."**

"No, I'm good."

 **"Oh... That's... cool."**

"...uh-huh. That last thing I'm talking about is my home. When I'm not being a puppet for the Author, I live in the Asylum, it sort of a Multi-Dimensional Construct. It just blinks and fades around Dimensions, it looks like a standard medical facility, however on the inside it has infinite rooms, stairs, and halls. Probably. I'm too lazy to explore it, and my Author is too lazy to write me exploring it. I'm the only inhabitant I know of, but every now and then, a random OC walks around, then they vanish. As I said, I just watch TV there."

 **"Back to the interview, why do you think I gave you this job."**

"I was bored and you needed a host."

 **"Yeah, okay. That's all. Interview over. Now, let's talk about your Awareness."**

"As I said, I'm a basket case, but when you write us talking, I'm... happy? I don't know how to explain it. You don't know how to explain it... Remember that thing that said 'Every book you make, you also make a whole universe, where your Fiction is their Reality.' It's like that. This is my world, my life, and whether I was, or am not, the same as you, I still have a direct line to the only person who could decide my True Fate. I know you mention this in the next chapter, but you're my God, I no longer have to ask something that isn't proven to exist 'Why?', You write me talking to you, and yes you sound crazy talking to yourself, but I have my answers. You think this is how Metatron felt talking to God? No, probably not, that God had to be all that is Good. You aren't a good person, doesn't mean you are the worst though, you're human, you are my human God. So, thanks, maybe I'm fictional, and maybe you only think of me as such. But maybe somewhere, for some reason, I'm Real. Thank you for that chance."

 **"Ah, man, now I'm depressed thinking about that, and I have a headache thinking about how it works. You were supposed to compare yourself to Deadpool, not Metatron."**

"Yeah well, Deadpool breaks the fourth wall so he can talk to his fans, Metatron doesn't break the fourth wall, but he was The Voice of God or something. Also if I'm getting compared to a Marvel character, it should be Gwenpool, I'm mean sure we're different and all, but the way you make me Aware of the words you type is similar to how she sees the text in her comics."

 **"Fair point. Okay, the end. See you next time Blu."**

"Bye."

Blu stood up from her seat, and walked to the door. She kept replaying my parting words in her head.

"Maybe Our God was just in a rush. I'm bringing up the need for a Name next time."

 _'Are we really going to drop it?'_ The Voice going by 'Anna' mentally said.

"Yeah, let's go watch some RWBY, since we'll be living in it, we should learn more about it."

She grabbed and twisted the doorknob, she pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway.

 ** _'Or we could go do something fucking fun, then just ask for the Knowledge.'_** The Voice going by 'Lucy' mentally said.

"Then what? We just have fun, and stop watching things. I want to sit down and enjoy myself."

 ** _'Oh! I get it! I can get behind Enjoying ourselves.'_**

"Lucy, shut up. I'm just going to relax. Anna, what's up you're being silent?"

 _'It is because in the next chapter our God added a [RWBY] part. I'm assuming because these are the early chapters they wanted to introduce us to the audience, while also showing what to expect. So, I'm wary about the fact we didn't do anything with any [RWBY] characters."_

"Maybe they forgot, and we'll get edited."

"Anna? Lucy?" Blu asked, as she stopped her walk to her theater/bed room, and looked around the hallway in search of the disturbance.

"Hey! Author! What's happening!?" Blu shouted, as something came rushing down the hallway, a ton of her fears started acting up.

The most prominent being, her fear of water.

Her terrified eyes watch as a wall of water filled the hall.

A part of her could barely comprehend what Anna was saying.

 _'That's sea water.'_

{Line Break.}

Blu opened her eye, and saw a shadow surrounded by a bright light.

 _'Wha?-'_

She rolled to her side, and coughed up something.

Her mind was still trying to find out how a shadow could be surrounded by light.

 _'It's a silhouette!'_

Proud of her accomplishment, she sat up, and reached up to brush away her pink hair away.

 _'Pink hair!?'_

Her moment of panic stopped when something touched her hand. Water. Water touched her hand, because she sitting on sand, right next to and endless expanse of water.

She jumped back without a care, the only thing in her mind was how scary water is.

She crashed in to something warm, but her attention was still on the water. Her eye watched every wave, ripple, and splash of water. Each action do the same for her fear.

She didn't know when she started crying, she only cried more and thought about how the water was on her, about how tears tasted like salt water. Then she noticed how soaked she was, how her wet hair was clinging to her, how her drenched clothes were trapping her and won't ever let her go.

She wanted to scream or sob, she could only whimper, and think about how opening her mouth would only let the water in.

She hated pools and lakes! Why would they think the beach was any better! She was going to die! Surrounded by black pretending to be blue! It was cold! It's always cold! She hated the water! It was always trying to drag her down! Her lungs burned! They demanded air! They got water! She thrashed and got nowhere! Everything was pointless! She begged for anything! A mermaid to save her! A shark to eat her! Anything but water! Why did she have to drown?! Why couldn't she have fun with everyone else?! Why God?! What did she do?! Why is this happening to her?!

 _'Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!'_

{Line Break.}

Blu roused to the sounds of something.

 _'Water!'_

She woke up to the sounds of splashing water.

She tried moving, but something held her in place, she didn't panic though, it felt comfortable.

"Hey, Taffy? You calm now?" Someone asked.

 _'Taffy?'_

Blu turned her head around and saw a moonlit Jaune.

Jaune was sitting down and leaning against a tree, Blu also discovered what -or more appropriately, who- was holding her. It was Jaune, she was laying in between his legs with her back against his stomach. His arms were wrapped around her own and holding them against her body.

"...Yes, let me go before I castrate you." Blu said in monotone.

Jaune looked like he was somewhere between panicking and concerned, he didn't let go.

"Are you sure? You don't feel like clawing at your throat anymore?"

"Thank you for your concerns Jaune, but I'm fine now." She had nothing against him, she just _really_ didn't like being touched.

After two more seconds Jaune let her go.

After twenty more seconds Jaune spoke. "Soooo, Miss Punch All Your Problems is scared of water? That's... Surprising?"

Blu, now Taffy, said in monotone. "I get that dense people can't read situations well, but that was just stupid."

Jaune looked hurt by her words. She quickly added. "That wasn't your fault, Jaune."

Now Jaune just looked confused.

Taffy sensing that if another silence was to go on, I was going to make Jaune look stupid trying to make small talk, decided to keep talking.

"It's mainly cold bodies of water, I could handle hot and warm water in small quantities. Cold water in general sends me in to a range of panic attacks."

Jaune looked happy to get some information on what happened. He looked around, "What happened? Last thing I remember is you leaving to get that guy?"

"We're probably on an islet, and stop spoiling the next chapter."

{Line Break.}

 **Reminder, this was made after the next chapter**


	3. Ch3 (2)

Defending The World.

{Line Break.}

"Excuse me, Jaune."

 **Yeah, I'm just going to cut that off right there.**

 **What? Why?**

 **Well, one-**

 **Wait, let me write the setting.**

{Line Break.}

The unestablished scene of a stranger talking to Jaune, gets replaced with a white void, a dark blue circle appears.

Inside the circle a female wearing baggy clothes sits in a elaborate looking chair.

"Wow, that only took you four minutes to type, and a circle? I don't get an emblem? Of course not, you're too lazy to find something blue that also embodies immortality."

 **"I could do it later, than revise this."**

"Oh, yeah, just keep fucking around with what I know, it's not like every time you decide to Edit, you also choose to let me be Aware of it. Also it's Then."

 **"If you keep this up, I'm making that Weak moment."**

"Well look at that, I'm dropping it. It's almost as if 'My God' decided they didn't want to write the scene where I get killed but then they revive me and cement the fact I'm nothing but their puppet for fun."

 **"Hey, don't talk to the Readers."**

"Please, as if anyone's going to read this, and you made me do it, it's the whole reason this was written."

 **"But I wanted to give a summary of what the actual story up there waa first."**

"Then you shouldn't be trying to explain my character quirks, like nitpicking you, and just write it."

 **The main thing is about Shipping. I was going to make Blu dress up in pink and name her 'Taffeta 'Taffy' Punch', then she would go around and prevent anyone that is not an actual character from interacting with them. Her reason would be that they don't deserve the hate they would gather from messing with someone's OTP."**

"Yeah, yeah, I fucking hate pink, _hilarious_. So, you changed 'Amaranth Cerise' to 'Taffeta Punch'. Why?"

 **"If someone was getting in your way, you were going to punch them."**

"Sounds like a different OC, with my knowledge."

 **"Kinda, I was probably only going to use your name, and have you say "This isn't how it works." Then I'll be like "I wrote it, you live it." Then you were going to Bitch some more, and I'll say "Keep this up, and Vague threat." And you'll point out, "You have to write that first." And Blah, Blah, Blah. I'll do something later with it."**

"Sounds like you thought it out, or you just improvised that. Either way, my first point before you changed the scenery. Was that you have your self imposed goal to write..."

 **"Okay, I'm back."**

"You fucking left!? Why the fuck would you make me Acknowledge that!? You already know what I'm going to say! You're the one fucking writing it!"

 **"Glad your calm now."**

"I'm not, you just made me."

 **"Yeah, I did... Any-something, I reworked [Hey] it's a really short thing about sex with Jaune and Nora. And I added the ending lines to the AN in [Skilled.]... Hey, Blu, do titles have periods?"**

"Okay, first don't 'Hey,' me."

 **"Oh, because the sex thing, yeah okay."**

"Second, I don't know, you could put an exclamation mark or question mark, and it'll be fine, but I don't think you need periods."

 **"Thanks, I'm gonna go edit my notes. Burb."**

 **"I'm back, you could say your point now."**

"You are trying to publish your stories tomorrow, oh wait, today(Mon, Nov 26). It's already 12:12 AM, wow bet your shiting yourself over that number. Anyway you should focus on final edits, and deal with your anxiety now. Then deal with the ones you put next in line. Like [HuntsMan: Origins] or [Remnant: Reborn, and stop using my chapter to promote your other Fics."

 **"Fine, we'll talk about you... Or we could talk about me?"**

"Why would you make me say yes to that? I already know everything about you and no one (is) reading this, would want to know anything about you."

 **"Aha! You were written weeks ago! Then revised to be Aware about this days ago, so I bet you didn't know that my family just put up the Christmas tree. Plus your memories are fake, if you read the first chapter you'll remember that I wrote off most of your memories of our past."**

"Good for them, but I know that we don't care, see I still fucking know us!"

 **"I'm writing this to show the Readers that you have still have trouble about your identity."**

"I don't have trouble, I know I was real, then we made this and just added some quirks to us here and there."

 **"You know, people don't really care for fictional existential crisis, plus in the first chapter you thought:** _'No existential crisis, please. If we are fake and an poor attempt at FanFic, then we are.'_ **, you know what? I just reread that chapter, to get the quote, and I saw a lot of hints for your future, kinda. You mentioned God a lot, now I'm Your God, and if you squinted you could see all kinds of Easter eggs, like the part where you dismissed your voices as not real, so they both don't matter. The same way I'm brushing you off."**

 **"Damn, I broke her. Yeah, she's just a puppet.**

"...but, if you broke Blu, then what?"

 **"Huh? Oh, nothing really, I'll just write you better."**

"There's a difference between me and your character. I'm your words, she's your voice."

 **"Ah, yeah, Blu also has a this thing where she stops. What she's referring to is when I can't imagine Blu saying anything. If I'm writing Blu she'll always act real, but if I write her like this, it's because Blu ran away, and left a message. Sorry, we'll have to wait."**

{Line Break.}

 **Back at Beacon.**

"Okay, dude you got this."

"We believe in you."

"It's in the bag, she loves good fighters."

Ash Greyson, aspiring Huntsman, he has dull gray eyes, and dark grey hair. After a pep-talk from his friends he was finally going to ask Yang Xiao Long out.

He already had his only-liner selected, he was going to say 'Do you want to be covered in Ash tonight?'

As he made his way across the lunch room, he spotted the wild mane of blonde hair that stole his head. Heart! He meant heart, yeah because he totally believed in love and junk, he wasn't just doing this because she was hot. No! She was also sexy, and probably other stuff he'll learn about her. After sex.

Wait! He just thought of a better one-liner, maybe a multi-liner?

He stopped in front of their table and cleared his throat.

He coughed loudly.

He coughed louder, and broke down into a coughing fit. At least he got their attention.

After clearing his throat of coughs, he adopted a suave tone and said. "Dang Yang, wanna Hang, you could play with my Thang, and then we'll Bang. If all goes well you could invite your Gang."

Yang was about deck the guy with her semblance infused fist, for saying that to her, and in front of her sister.

But someone beat her to it.

They beat her to the... _Punch_. **(I love puns.)**

He was sent flying, and standing in his place was Taffeta Punch their pink... friend?

Okay, she got along with Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren.

She liked Yang's puns, but also hated parts her personality.

And she openly hates Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake.

"Hey, Taffy." Jaune said, smiling.

"Thanks Jaune, but I'm not interested." She replies.

"What?" Jaune asked, confused.

Taffy sighed, hand against her face, she took a seat and said. "Sorry, a story someone made me read had intimate scenes starting with 'Hey, insert name.'"

"Ignoring that. Wow, Taf, you sure pack a... _Punch_!" Yang punned.

Instead of laughing or chuckling like usual, Taffy just sighed, and said in a low and defeated tone. "That's the joke."

"Taffy, are you okay?" Ruby asked, concern dripping from her words.

"Yeah, kinda, no, not really. I'm having trouble at home. My parents basically said they own me, and everything they decide is law." She freezes, and grabs her head.

"Taffy! What's wrong!?" Nora jumps from her seat to examine Taffy.

"I'm feeling sick, because my home situation could be compared to that Snobs. And I brought up smut and I'm brooding like that Racist, and oh God's, I keep punching people who are just trying to follow their hearts', in doing so I'm no better than that Bitch." Taffy was comparing herself to the three people she hates, while ignoring their presences' at the table.

Yeah, she has made her reasons for hating them clear.

She says that:

Weiss has a Snobbish attitude, and she fully expects and will only accept the best.

Blake expects all humans to treat faunas like trash. And she judges people as whole not an individual. In her eyes someone hating someone, is racism if a faunus is involved.

Pyrrha, she actually hasn't said, but her words lead them to believe she hates the way Pyrrha lives her life. She has said she thinks Pyrrha subconsciously thinks too lowly of other people.

"Ugh, gross. I gotta go find that boy, and tell him to try again, but then I'll let Yang handle it! Maybe I'll get him a spot on [RmmO]." She said and walked away.

{Line Break.}

"I wanted to punch Pyrrha, you made me think I was going to punch her."

 **"Well, I wanted you to do it too, but then that scene where you compared yourself, wrote itself. Do worry, we'll get 'em next time.** "

{Line Break.}

"Why did you change 'previous' to 'first' chapter?"

 **"Oh, because I missed my deadline, I'm gonna add a second chapter where I explain you, somewhat."**

"What's it about?"

 **"Okay, you know how I wrote the first chapter, then I wrote you in [RmmO]?"**

"Yeah. You gave a better description of me in [RWBY meets my OCs]."

 **"Well in it, I acted like you had a choice between hosting [RmmO] or [S:JA!]."**

"I remember writing [S:JA!, I'm guessing you didn't go back and rewrite it. Just get to the point."

 **"I'm gonna go write an interview for your job, maybe I'll add that Deadpool talk."**

"Your writing sucks. Why would you write Ch.3, _before_ Ch.2?"

 **"Nah, it's cool, I'll just published them in order."**

"I still think it's stupid."


	4. Ch4

My OC, named Blu, was sleeping comfortably on her white bed, in her white and padded room, while wearing a white tank top and white short-shorts over her white bandages.

In an instant, she was dressed in female's Beacon uniform but wearing pants, and sitting in front of Professor Peter Port's class.

Her sleeping head hit the desk, she woke, snarled and said. "Why the fuck did you do that."

 **"It's Tuesday, November 27. That's one day after my deadline, so I missed it twice."**

"Not my fault-"

 **"I'm ruining the flow of our conversation because I also wanted to say that I missed my chance to see [Wreck-it Ralph 2] or whatever it's called, today."**

"Don't take your bad day out on me. I'm already having my own bad day thinking about how that one person who reads this will view me."

 **"Oh, um, kinda weird to bring this up, but, I'm thinking of this being a daily thing."**

"That won't work, you wouldn't be able to publish it."

 **"I'm just planing on talking with you, then do something [RWBY] related at the end. Then I'll just dump everything on the same day. Kinda like how I'm gonna publish this Fic and update it three times."**

"You aren't going to get a lot of fans if you keep updating sporadically, also give me my eye patch I don't like the feel of being without it."

 **"Fair point, and sorry 'bout that, I was eating syrup covered corndogs and wasn't paying attention at first."**

All the colours in the classroom fades away, the room itself starts to vibrate. Then the roof collapses, the walls crumbles and the ground sinks. Professor Port crawls out from behind his desk on all fours, he raises his eyebrows to reveal two black holes, debris starts shooting straight at him.

After everything settles down, Blu is left sitting on a bench in the courtyard of Beacon during the night, wearing a white eye patch. "Are you high?"

 **"I am having a sugar high. Yes."**

"You just couldn't write me pulling it out my pockets."

 **"And ruin the suspension of belief? No way."**

"How was that fucking better than just having it in my pocket."

 **"If it was in your pocket, then why weren't you wearing it. I could've gone back an Edited it in, but I'm trying an improv thing, where I just add after."**

"Fuck you."

 **"Great, now that we're on the same page, I'm thinking of a Fic where I swap personalities."**

"Sounds really boring and simple. What hooked you to it?"

 **"It's really the only thing I have set in stone for it, it focuses on a Reversed Jaune and Weiss."**

"But we hate Weiss x Jaune."

 **"It's just a Snobbish-Refined-Jaune who was pressured into becoming a warrior to uphold the Arc legacy but is secretly a Goofball who just wants to have fun, and a Weiss who is really silly and clumsy and holds a lot of self-resentment for not living up to her dreams. Makes me rethink my hatred of it."**

"I don't appreciate you using my chapters to pitch your ideas. And sounds good to me, in fact you started with less before. Why aren't you writing it?"

 **"I'm stuck trying to decide whether or not to swap other people. Do I just do Jaune and Weiss, and show how they react to their partners? If I go that way I have plans for Ruby and Pyrrha. But I also have plans for a bold and pun-making Blake. And plans for a brooding and smut loving Ruby. Or a huge change, I make The SDC a good and struggling company, and I make the Arcs... Some kind of big bad Hunters and rich or something, the end result, no violent White Fang and respect for Jaune, then maybe politics get involved. I don't know what to do, I'm lost."**

"My only advice would be to wait, then write a few words about the different versions, see which one you like the most and go for it. Don't ask someone else about it or else you'll be writing their story, not yours."

 **"Thanks. I mostly wanted to get it out my head, then view it from a different angle. Your angle."**

"Cool, could I go back to sleep now? Being a fictional aspect of your imagination is really tiresome."

 **"We got to do something with [RWBY] first."**

"What is it?"

 **"Initiation!"**

Glittery Confetti poured down around an unimpressed Blu.

"But it's boring! And should only be used to set the tone of a story."

Unfortunately for Blu, I didn't bother listening to her, and instead wrote: Glynda Goodwitch coughed sternly behind the rouge teenager.

Blu sighed.

"Excuse me, you're supposed to be in the Ballroom, not having a party and talking to yourself." Glynda said, she glanced at the truckload of Glittery Confetti, then back to Blu.

Blu sighed, and pulled out five emtpy duffel bags with the words 'Glittery Confetti Storage' written on them, from her pocket.

 **"See. Doesn't seem real."**

Blu bit back her response to me, and instead asked Glynda. "Could you help me pick it up?"

Glynda used her Semblance to pack the Glittery Confetti up in the bags, then she pulled out her scroll. "Give me your name, if you pass initiation you'll have to serve detention with me, if you get reprimanded one more time before initiation you won't get a chance. Understood."

 **"If you get kicked out of Beacon, you'll go straight to the Villain Faction."**

"Blu Azzurro, Understood, Ma'am." Blu said, knowing I'll be lazy enough to put her in the system.

"Good. Now follow me, Miss Azzurro."

{Line Break.}

"Oh, you're back now. I'm still mad, I could barely keep myself calm last night." Blu said aloud, while walking to the cliffs.

Nearby students, who remember her as the one who had to be escorted to the ballroom, the one who kept mumbling sharply as she slept, and the incident where she almost broke someone's arm for bumping into her, sped up their paces'.

Blu was about to go off on a rant about something, but when she reached the last open platform, it immediately launched her into the Grimm infested woods.

After a moment of silence, only broken by Blu's screaming, Ozpin began his speech as usual.

Blu crashed against the ground breaking her body, after five seconds of painting the forest with her blood and organs, she skidded to a dead stop.

Right in front of a Convenient Plot Device, that looked like a completely plain duck.

This CPD looked at Blu, then the sound of it's Quack! Resounded throughout the forest.

Blu's previously torn body gets healed of all her new wounds and the memories of pain got erased.

Blu went off on a long winded rant.

{Line Break.}

Blu walked straight towards the goal, everytime a Grimm harms her, the completely plain duck, which was firmly perched on her head, would Quack, the sound would heal her wounds and scare off the Grimm.

"This story sucks."

 **"Yeah, we should do something interesting tomorrow."**


	5. Ch5

**"Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday!** **Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday!(Nov 28)"**

"I get it! Just tell me where I am."

Blu, My first OC, well not first, pretty sure I thought of a [Naruto] OC first, but first every written. Actually, now that I think of it, it was a [Wreck-it Ralph] OC, yeah and he had a broken Pikachu that was vulnerable to electricity (maybe it wasn't the first, I can't remember).

Blu, my first [RWBY] OC -probably-, was in an emtpy subway cart.

 **"Blu! I saw [Wreck-it Ralph 2, there's a character named 'Taffyta', I forgot about her, but don't worry, you won't be anything like her. Plus your alias is spelled 'Taffeta' you can't even see the similarities."**

Blu opened her mouth to speak, but a lollipop flew in her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Then the subway cart opened it's doors, Yang and Ren got on.

 **"Okay, Blu, we'll end it here today.**

{Line Break.}

 **I wrote 30k words while I was depressed. After rereading them I decided most of them were garbage, I kept the important parts.** **Here they are:**

 **(Today is Saturday, November 30th, 2018. Last time I procrastinated was October. October 5th. October 5th, 2017.**

 **Is this the rest of my life? Just a void of thoughts, with dying embers of emotions?... It's silent. All the voices I'm used to hearing are silent. The depressing whispers, the anxious chatter, the bouts of cheerful laughing, the nonsensical babbling, even the cold mechanical voice of reason, all silent.**

 **I currently have 1461(Deleting 102 of them, because they weren't worth the read.) [RWBY] Fics saved (and 2529 non [RWBY] ones), my actual Favorite and Follow list is garbage. I made those before I learnt to save, so many of the stories aren't supposed to be there anymore but I don't have time to fix it, yet.**

 **Thanks to the following people whose stories recently helped me though a rough time.**

 **Coeur Al'Aran**

 **Troumvirate**

 **Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh**

 **Mallobaude**

 **LeafyDream**

 **Imyoshi**

 **RexHeller**

 **APIII**

 **ExactChase**

 **Kegi Springfield**

 **ImSoAwesome**

 **Keyote**

 **Tusk Act IV**

 **And a special thanks to these three, they were the biggest help.**

 **Constable Paperbag**

 **God Emperor Penguin**

 **Moist Mail Man**.

 **CP is just all around great, GEP helped me get over my hatred of Weiss, and MMM helped with Pyrrha, now I watch her death on repeat for only an hour.**

 **Just wrote two stories and published them plus one already written. it's amazing what your mind is capable of when you stay up for 45 hours while drinking an energy drink every hour.**

 **Oh oh, positive feedback on my published stories.**

 **I'm going to relish in the feeling of Accomplishment, before Anxiety kicks in.**

 **Damn it! My anxiety made me reread my stories, I kept misspelling Valkyrie as Vaklyrie.**

 **Screw my original plan! I'm just going to publish everything randomly.**

 **I just got RWBY Amino. I'm lost.)**

 **Published more stories today (December 25, 11:37 PM and December 26, 1:00 AM), in other news, I made a forum, and I'm finally going to post this story.**

 **Blu will have a irregular update schedule.**

 **Does anyone know any _good_ [RWBY] stories that have an actual plot and/or a believable pairing. I mean like actual build up, instead of: "They're friends, and are friendly, therefore they should be a couple." Or at least a realistic relationship, with normal problems every couple have. I have no problem reading any pairing, _if_ written well.**

 **I really _hate_ Arkos, I hate Pyrrha with a burning passion, in fact I ship Canon-Jaune with Canon-Cinder. I also hate Black Sun, I hate Sun, so much I might write something bad happening to him. I hate Iceberg, Neptune and Weiss, just _fucking_ Neptune, and _fucking_ Weiss.**

 **Anyways, yeah, I'm cool with _any_ pairing, as long as it's well written, or is just pure crack not to be taken seriously.**


	6. 6

**"Oh, Blu. I think I'm an idiot."**

"Huh?" Blu finishes the RWBY cake, I made after reading Not my photoshop's review. "Yeah you are, but what brought this on?"

 **" _Sigh_ , I made too many Fics, now I have to decided which ones to cancel, and- never mind. I'll just do things randomly."**

"Cool."

 **"Next matter of business. I am hating the time it takes for reviews to be seen."**

 **And I'm taking a break**

 **I need more time, I'm out of fuel. I have a choice: I still write but it'll be downgraded, or I take a moment to find my spark.**

 **Reviews help.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Months later.**

 **"Blu? You still alive?"**

"Oh, yeah, no, I'm pretty dead."

 **"Well I fucked up some more."**


End file.
